Secrets
by Angel's Evil
Summary: What if Kagome didn't tell the truth? If she wasn't from the future or so defenseless or if she was even human. Kagome has many secrets and one that may involve naraku. What will happen when all of her dark secrets finally come to the light? rated T for blood and death
1. how it started

**HEY GUYS! This is my first Inuyasha fic so I want you all to review. I want to say sorry if you're a person that likes a lot of romance because I do too. The problem is I don't think I'm that good at romance but I try my best. Now read the story and it doesn't matter who you are just make a review please! BYE NOW!**

"Hurry they're catching up!" a boy yelled, next to him was his almost identical twin sister, she was holding his hand making sure that they won't accidently get separated by the dark. "Come back here you filthy half breed" was heard from behind them as they ran from the six demons chasing them. The two 7 year olds were still running just like they always have, it was always like this, them running from demons, it was like that

ever since their parents died when they were five. It was all because of what they are, half breeds, not human and not demon but both so humans shunned them out because they were half demon, while demons shunned them because they were half human. So they spent their life stealing, running, and hiding, only trusting each other.

The two children ran and ran until they reached the edge of a waterfall "well well looks like you have nowhere to run now" one of the demons said with its sickening voice. "Who said we were going to run" the girl told them with that said the twin hanyous jumped into the waterfall. "Those stupid half demons there's no way the brats could have survived that" the demon said "let's go my brothers this was a waste of time" an angered demon growled for wasting time chasing two hanyou children who are most likely dead.

The sun was rising showing its glorious light to all, also hitting a waterfall making it shimmer. Below the waterfall a little hanyou girl popped her head out of the water gasping for air. "KANE" she yelled "KANE WHERE ARE YOU" looking around doing her best to stay floating another head popped out of the water "Kagome" he said to his twin. Kagome let out a light sigh "looks like we're having fish this morning" she said "look Kagome" Kane said pointing to land about twenty feet away "think you have enough strength to swim that far" he questioned his sister. She nodded "do demons exist" she told him with the kind of tone that said _for a matter a fact_.

They finally reached land tired and lightly gasping to regain their breath, the morning was windy causing Kagome to shiver from the winds contact to her wet skin. She stood up and looked at her reflection, her cloths were lightly falling, the kimono she wore had a few holes, and there was grass in her hair from lying down. She turned to look at her brother who didn't look like he was in a much better state "we weren't being to smart this time were we, you know, jumping from a waterfall and stuff" Kane said "I guess so, after all we could've died if we hit the wrong place" Kagome answered. Then they looked at each other for a moment and shook their head "nah" they agreed.

The day passed quickly Kane caught fish while Kagome got wood and created a fire, it was now currently midnight the moon glowed beautifully in the night sky the fire they created was just starting to die down. Kane stood up "I'll get some more wood" he said "I'm going with you" Kagome told him and they got up and went into the woods.

Kagome ears twitched "do you hear that" she whispered Kane nodded "don't make a sound" she added "come on in the bushes". In front of the children, about eight feet away was 5 oni-yokai unfortunately for them one noticed the moving in the bushes. "Hey guys in the bushes" he says one of them went behind the bush "well well if it isn't the little pups that stole are food just 10 days ago" he gabbed them as he said that. "Hey boss what should we do with them" one of the yokais asked the biggest one "we kill them" he replied "not today you won't" Kagome yelled and bit down on her and her brother captors arm with her fangs making him yelp in pain and let them go. "Let's go" Kane yelled to his twin they got up and ran off "GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS" the bitten yokai yelled and chased the children the others following behind.

The children ran and ran until they thought they lost the big yokais, so they rested next to what was called the bone eaters well. What they didn't know is that the yokai wanted the two hanyous to stop and when they did the yokais surrounded the children "your dead you stupid hanyou" the leader said in a position ready to strike. Kagome held on to her brother both of their eyes closed tightly waiting for the blow that would end their life but it never came. Curiously Kagome opened one eye and then the other "Kane open your eyes" she told him he slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes too.

Instead of seeing the yokai that chased them there were just bones, beside the bones there was a fog of miasma "W-what happened" Kane stuttered "I don't know" Kagome answered.

"I did it"

The voice that answered was sinister and dark and out of the purple fog came a man his face and body was covered by a costume (I forgot what costume it was someone help me out) "w-who are you" Kagome stuttered lightly shivering from how dark his aura is. "My name is Naraku" he answered "I saved your life and as your repayment" he paused "you work for me now".

**So how'd you like it, this is similar to another Inuyasha story that gave me the idea to make this one you'll probably find it in my favorites list and if you have a question feel free to ask. I forgot to say I own nothing of inuyasha I only own Kane but if I did own Inuyasha I'd be rich! BYE STICK AROUND FOR CHAPTER TWO! **


	2. Confrontion

**I don't own anything from inuyasha blah blah blah ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Get up you scrawny humans it's time to hunt for the jewel shards" a very annoyed hanyou yelled "OH lighten up Inuyasha not all of us are as restless as you" the little kitsune said. "Yes it is very important to get are rest after all who knows when we'll run in to naraku" the monk said "we will need all our strength if we run into him" added the demon slayer. Inuyasha stuck his hands in his sleeves and looked away "Keh speak for yourselves unlike you I don't need sleep like you I can take Naraku head on" he scoffed.

A yawn was heard "Oh Inuyasha will you hush already, you need rest just like the rest of us and you know it" he scoffed "Kagome what would you know my demon side makes me much stronger than all of you" "whatever" she replied.

The sunrise came out showing all its wondrous glory _a new day a new hope_ that was the only words that kept Kagome going now and these days. After all shippo could always go off and live with Kaedea , Sango and Miroku could buy a hut and spend their lives there, well maybe Sango, Miroku still has the wind tunnel in his hand and Inuyasha… well….. Inuyasha would just go off with Kikiyo, wouldn't make much a difference he runs after her whenever he smells her scent or sees her soul collectors. But still Kagome never said anything she knew this little happy family act they do won't last, there were times when she actually believed it was possible but whenever she did the world just loved to prove her wrong.

But there is always the chance of someone dying on this journey so she just decided not to give her hopes up after all it would just fall back HARD.

"What's the matter Kagome" Sango asked "huh what do you mean nothing's wrong" Kagome replied "she means your being unusually quiet and is worried that's all" Miroku added slap "you pervert what do you think you're doing". "Why, Sango dear you know that my hand is cursed" "yeah right" she argued "will he ever learn anyways are you alright Kagome" Shippo asked. "Don't worry shippo, I'm fine" she argued.

They continued walking until sun set came and they walked right up to a village "I think I'm going to explore for a while" Kagome said but it sounded more like a question "go ahead just don't take too long and don't get in too much trouble I won't be there to help you" Inuyasha answered.

…

Kagome walked all the way to the out skirts of the village where a forest rested it was really a bad place to build a village a demon can easily find it. She looked around even up in the trees and sky in case someone tried to follow she put a little barrier outside of the forest to make sure no one saw, smell, or sense her. Her friends didn't know but Kagome was extremely powerful maybe even more powerful than Kikiyo much more powerful. She walked inside the barrier to get to the forest "is there a reason I had to do this" she yelled, it looked like no one was there but she knew someone was there watching her. "So you could sense me" a voice came from the shadows a boy who looked a lot like Kagome came out "so now you're traveling with two humans, a kitsune, and a wanna be demon isn't that a little beneath you" he said.

"Kane they are very strong I believe they may be able to defeat Naraku" she replied, her tone lacked emotions that her friends knew her well for. "This form does not suite you why must you stay in that all the time, won't you tell them the truth" "I have to get back soon, what do you need from me" anyone could easily tell she was trying to change the subject he smirked a little at that". "You need to be more careful or he will find out about us, about everything" he said to her "I will, goodbye brother hopefully we'll meet again". She walked outside the barrier and took it off _now time to fine the others._

…

"Okay let's get this started" he put a charm on the door and a big demon like shadow "there was a demon" shippo question "that's new" Sango sounded surprised "well there's a first for everything" Inuyasha added. "Hey guys" they turned around to see Kagome "took you long enough wench" she rolled her eyes Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder "how'd you find us Kagome" she looked at the kitsune on her shoulder "easy I just looked for the biggest house Miroku was bound to do a ritual in". Miroku could feel his eye brow twitch _is this really all they think of me_.

BOOM!

"Stay inside" Sango yelled to the man whose hut they're staying at "let's go Kirara" with that she went off with her demon companion and the rest of her friends. The group ran off outside to be greeted with the harsh cold wind of the dark night. The air was thick with an extremely strong demonic energy floating in the air. "You are the ones who hold the sacred jewel shards, give them to me!" the demon demanded "over my dead body" Inuyasha said and pulled out the tetsuiga, Miroku had his staff in his hand, Sango harrikots (I don't know how to spell it if someone can tell me how to it would help) while Kirara transformed and Kagome readied her bow and arrow.

The team were about to attack when suddenly the demon disappeared "the demon vanished" Shippo said amazed "where'd he go" Miroku questioned "right here" nothing was seen but a slash of blood that came from Miroku back "AH". Inuyasha growled "where are you, you coward, come out and face me" "why fight you when I can have the keeper of the jewel shards" he said "AHHH". "Kagome? KAGOME!

…**..**

Kagome looked around to she wasn't in the village "now I'm going to kill you and take your shikon jewels" he was about to pounce her when an arrow strikes him in the chest "My, how very kind of you to save me" Kagome said. "I don't care if you die I saved you because I want answers" her savior said rudely "now you're not being very nice now are you she told the voice "STOP STALLING" the voice yelled getting impatient Kagome couldn't help but smirk.

"_Nice to see you too Kikiyo"_

**Ok I think that's a cliffy so um…. Stick around for the next part!**


	3. confrontion pt2

**Hi I'm back I changed my name too. I don't remember if I told you there will be out of character parts well sorry about the wait but anyways enjoy!**

"Don't play games with me girl I know you're not human"

Kagome clapped her hands in a taunting manner "well, well looks like someone actually caught me good for you" Kikiyo glared at her, Kagome turned around to look at her "come on you don't actually think I'll listen to you, did you?" What business do you have with Inuyasha" Kikiyo demanded Kagome just couldn't help but chuckle at the dead priestess attitude "I have no business with him but I think that this group may just have enough potential to kill Naraku that is why I'm here".

"I see, I am aware that you made a promise to always stay by Inuyasha side were those just empty words" Kikiyo questioned and Kagome was speechless "don't make a promise you cannot keep you may end up hurting Inuyasha" Kikiyo told her and she took off leaving Kagome standing there. She could hear Inuyasha yelling her name from a distance until he finally got there he grabbed on to Kagome arm "hey are you alright" he sniffed the air and saw the arrow in the demon _'Kikiyo'_.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a minute _'I shouldn't get any closer to him then I already am' _ "I know what you're thinking Inuyasha, go after her" she paused for a second "I'll be fine" he nodded and left without hesitation.

A few minutes later Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara had finally reached Kagome Sango ran to her best friend "Kagome are you alright, where's Inuyasha" she rushed Kagome did a fake smile trying to make it look as normal as possible. "I'm fine and Inuyasha, he ran after Kikiyo" she replied "Oh'' Sango released Kagome from her tight embrace "maybe it would be best if we head back to the village" Miroku interrupted a yawn was heard coming from Shippo. "It would be best if we got rest before we depart from the village tomorrow" he added Kagome and Sango joined Shippo on Kirara heading to the village with Miroku running beside them.

As soon as they reached the room they went to sleep except Kagome, it was almost sun rise when Inuyasha finally came back and went to sleep. Kagome silently let a few tears slip onto her cheek.

'_I can't get too close it's just going to hurt us all in the end'_

**That was kind of sad well I am a very insecure writer so as a cure I need lots of reviews so please people cure me! I hope you enjoyed make sure to read the next one. And sorry it's so short **


	4. gone and broken

**Do not own Inuyasha.**

It was sunrise in the feudal era and the gang hadn't woke up yet until Inuyasha snapped his eyes open when he heard a ruffle in the tree branches. "Kikyo" he whispered seeing the cause of the shaking branches were her soul collectors he looked back to see if the others were sleeping. And when he saw no signs of them waking up he left not knowing of the little time traveling's girl wake.

He ran towards forest to follow the soul collectors, she had never asked him to speak to her so soon after a visit before. The soul collectors led him to the middle of the forest where the demon had taken Kagome earlier, he looked around searching for someone there when he heard a voice. "Inuyasha" she said in her strong, firm voice, "Kikyo" he turned around to face her. "Inuyasha I called you here in fear that you may meet a pair of dangerous siblings" Kikyo informed "they may even be so powerful that the two could single handily slaughter Naraku" this new information shocked him, who could be more powerful than Naraku. "We could use them to help destroy Naraku" he exclaimed Kikyo shook her head "they despise Naraku but they refuse to help anyone the only thing they will do for you is make sure you're alive until the final battle". "They're trust is hard to gain and they know how to fool people easily without even trying" she continued "who are they" Inuyasha asked "I cannot tell you but you have met one of them the two are twins and they both are a master of disguise and extremely protective of each other if you hurt one then the other will kill you without hesitation" she replied.

She looked up to the sky the sun was already out and bright in the now late afternoon sky, they had been talking longer than she had thought "I must take my leave" she told him walking away "heed my warning of the twins Inuyasha and know this, the girl is much more dangerous than the boy" "Wait Kikyo why are you telling me this" he yelled. She turned her head his direction "there is a seer known as Mirai you will cross path and she will be able to tell you the key to defeating Naraku" she disappeared and his eyes widen. "Kikyo" he yelled "KIKYO" he had been talking with her about the dangerous twins for hours and he knew he had to get back to camp but he had so many questions about the twins like how did she know who they are and why did she say that he knows one of them . He went to go search for Kikyo and with his enhanced hearing heard Kagome call him but kept searching thinking that it was only her looking for him and continued to ignore the constant calls.

He searched for hours and it was now night fall and he had to get back to camp he knew Kagome would throw a huge fit that he had gone to Kikyo again. So he went to the village and followed there scent all the way back to Kaede hut he went in to find an unconscious wounded Miroku lying in the hut with Sango sitting next to him with bandages and her throwing arm in a cloth tied to her neck to support it. And Shippo was in the corner crying his eyes out but there was no Kagome or Kaede, Sango looked up at him emotionlessly "Kaede is out collecting some more herbs" she told him voice also lacking emotions. "Where's Kagome" he asked.

"She left" Shippo yelled at him "we all almost died and she said that if you don't keep your promise why should she keeps hers and that she has had enough so Inuyasha if you ask us where she is MY NEW MOM LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU".

He ran out of the hut eyes leaking like a river leaving Sango there with a shocked Inuyasha "SHIPPO" Sango called out "now you've done it" she told Inuyasha with her emotionless barrier breaking. "Sango what happened" Inuyasha asked, now she was really angry how dare he ask he doesn't deserve to know. "You want to know what happen" she grinded her teeth trying to not let the angry tears escape from her eyes as she stood up and looked at him.

"We woke up and you were with Kikyo so we decided to go without you like we usually do and then Hakudoshi and Naraku's demons all came after us. Miroku couldn't use the wind tunnel because of the saimyoushou Hakudoshi had around him. We tried so hard to fight them off but there were just too many of them and we barely escaped alive and when I say we I also mean Kagome. We were all unconscious when Kagome was still fighting to try and protect us but it's hard when you're trying to fight thousands of demons she was able to stall until we woke up. She saved us unlike you" she told him anger dripping from her voice the entire time. _Kagome saved them_ "Why didn't she call for me" he whispered to himself "SHE DID" Sango yelled letting her tears fall "she did" she whispered while chocking on a sob. "She called for you yelled, screamed but you know what's funny" she whispered harshly "no matter how much she yelled or how hard she screamed you never came, you never came just like every time your with Kikyo. You know you always say that Kagome is useless that she just slows us down and we're better off without her even though she's always so kind to you. Well you got your wish she left I hope your happy now she's gone" and with that she left.

Inuyasha was hurt by everything they said _'if only I hadn't ignored her when she was calling for me then I could have protected her and she wouldn't have left me'._

_**You're only goanna slow me down**_

_I didn't mean it_

_**I'll stay by you as long as you want and need me**_

_I still want you to, I still need you to_

_**I promise**_

_Didn't you promise me_

_**I promise I'll always protect you Kagome**_

_Is that why you left because I failed you_

_**She said if you don't keep your promise why shouldn't she keep hers**_

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to break my promise_

_**We barely escaped with our lives and when I say we I mean Kagome too**_

_Kagome almost died_

_**IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT MY NEW MOM LEFT**_

_It is my fault please don't leave me Kagome_

_**No matter how much she yelled or how much she screamed you never came**_

_I'm so sorry Kagome please forgive me_

He ran to the bone eaters well and climbed in but it led him to nowhere and he couldn't help but let tears come down when he fell to his knees "no Kagome don't leave me alone".


	5. Mirai

**Don't own a thing**

It's been one week since Kagome left no one's talked to Inuyasha, not like he'd talk even if they did talk to him. He always taken advantage of her kindness and hadn't realized it until she finally left him and that's when he realized just how lucky he was to have the future miko by his side.

"SOMEONE PLESE HELP ME" a murderous scream of a female called "come on Kirara" Sango yelled as the neko demon transformed everyone except Inuyasha hopped on Kirara and ran towards the scream.

When they reached their destination they were surprised to find that no one was in danger there was only a beautiful middle age women sitting in a meadow. She stood up and looked at all of them "hello my name is Mirai" she told them.

**I AM SO SORRY! I know that this sucks I wasn't inspired and I wanted to do a chapter even if it was short. Well there is this Naruto/Inuyasha crossover story called **_**Alive **_**that I'm going to make but if you're interested then you should know this.**

**Inuyasha will kind of be a bad guy (I love him but that's how he needs to be to make this story work)**

**Sakura bashing sometimes**

**Sauske/Kagome pairing mention of Naruto/Hinata**

**That's all you should know but please check it out I might post it today or tomorrow BYE! **


End file.
